Ice Age Switcheroo
by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21
Summary: This is no ordinary Ice Age story. Instead of our original main characters, what if the herd started out with Ellie, Shira and Brooke? Ah, the old switcheroo. This time, they have to work together to help a little four year old girl name Cheril return back to her human tribe after losing her mother during a saber attack. Will they get Cheril back to her father before it's too late?
1. Introduction

ICE AGE SWITCHEROO

INTRODUCTION

THE MIGRATION

 **HEY, GUYS!**

 **SORRY, EVER SINCE THE FIFTH INSTALLMENT OF ICE AGE CAME OUT, I JUST HAD TO START WRITING ICE AGE FANFICTIONS. THAT'S JUST ME. I JUST HAVE TO.**

 **SO FOR THIS STORY, INSTEAD OF MANNY, DIEGO AND SID BEING THE MAIN CHARACTERS, I SWITCHED IT AROUND TO WHERE THE MAIN ONES ARE ELLIE, SHIRA AND BROOKE. ISN'T THAT AWESOME?**

 **REMINDER, I DON'T OWN ICE AGE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. SOME SCENES MAY BE FROM THE ORIGINAL SCRIPT, BUT EVERYTHING IS OWNED BY BLUE SKIES STUDIOS.**

 **WELL, I GUESS I'LL STOP TALKING NOW AND LET YOU GUYS READ THE INTRO TO THIS.**

 **ENJOY!**

In a world known as the Ice Age, a little saber-tooth squirrel name Scratte was jumping her way on the trail. She was holding into an acorn, not letting it out of her sight. Or her arms. She was looking for a place to bury her acorn, but was having no luck. She finally found a good spot that was only dirt. She made her way over to the spot, placing her nut in the ground. She had luck, but unfortunately the ground didn't and it started cracking. She started screaming as the acorn was stuck and had trouble getting it out. Once she had it in her arms, she fell off the cliff and screamed in fear when she saw the cliff moving in her direction. Running as fast as her legs could go, she looked to see the cliff stopped moving as it was blocked by another cliff. She cheered with joy and hugged her acorn tight. The moment was ruined when a large mammal stepped on her. She was being carried away like she was him on the bottom of somebody's shoe.

A herd of various mammals were traveling on the dusty trail. They were heading south on account that the weather in the north was starting to freeze. The colder it became, the worse it would be for the animals living in the Ice Age. Along the trail, everyone was deep into their own personal conversations. Suddenly, there was a large mammal that was walking the opposite way. This mammal happened to be a mammoth.

A female mammoth, to be exact. Her name was Ellie. She had light brown poofy fue that everyone mistakes her for being fat. She had green eyes and white tusks that shined so bright, anyone would be able to look at their reflection in them. She didn't have a excited or happy look on her face as she walked in the wrong direction. She had a face filled with an "I don't care" expression.

All the other animals started complaining, telling her she was going the wrong way and that she was crazy to be going in the opposite direction when the Ice Age was moving right in. Even one of the mammals a part of the migration told her off. "Hey, lady. Do the world a favor? Move your issues off the road!"

Ellie got all up in his face. "Listen, buddy. I am not in the mood. Besides, if I had a small trunk like yours, I wouldn't be drawing attention to myself."

"Listen, lady. Give us a break, please. My family and I have been waddling all day."

Ellie sighed, shaking her head. "Oh, keep on going. I won't make you stop. It'll be a lot quieter without you all here."

As all the animals continued forward, up in one of the trees next to the trail was a female ground sloth, who was sleeping in the tree, sitting criss-crossed and looking as though she was more in meditation mode than she was sleeping. She had long tarnish blonde curly hair and even though her eyes were closed, she had arctic blue eyes and red fur that looked more like a dress, but underneath she had a tan underbelly. If anything, she would've been known as beautiful with her looks, but she was different from her personality. She was calm and some would consider her a hippie by the way she was dressed. She also has on a flower headband and a necklace with a purple blossom on it.

The tree started shaking, and the more it shook, the more likely Brooke was to be kicked out of the tree. She opened her eyes, looking down to see what was going on. She gasped. "Oh, my goodness. I forgot about the migration." As she spoke, her voice had a strong British started looking around the tree. "Rise and shine, everybody." She was surprised to see that nobody was in the tree with her. "Huh? Where are you guys? Mother dear? Father dear? Megan? Grandfather? Aunt Lindsey?" She climbed out of the tree, looking around. "Oh, where are you guys? Come on. We're going to miss the...migration." Her face went from happiness to a frown upon it. "Oh, it looks as though they left without me. Again. Oh, well. They do it every year. There must be something wrong with me of they're always abandoning me. Doesn't anybody care about Brooke the sloth? I'm sure somebody does."

A giant make tortoise walked by and Brooke jumped on top of him. "Do you care about me?"

"Get off me!" the tortoise said, grunting as he walked away.

Brooke sighed, dusting her paws off. "Alright, I guess I'll just go by myself." The first step she took, something squashed under her feet. She looked down with disgust. "Oh, that's just gross." She looked over at the tortoise who continued on his way. "Hey, wise guy, curb it next time. Oh, sick."

Meanwhile, two female sloths, a blue and red sloth, were sitting off the trail, enjoying what looked to be a salad made of pinecone bits, leaves, berries and acorns. The blue sloth smiled at the red sloth.

"I can't believe it, Jane," the blue sloth said, "You are such a sweet big sister to make a salad breakfast for the both of us. This time, you've outdone yourself."

"Well, Cynthia, I do whatever I can to make our meals look good," Jane said.

Cynthia gasped in delight. "A dandelion! I thought the frost wiped them all out."

"Well, I was able to find some that were still alive and standing. They just looked so delicious, I just could not resist taking them."

Brooke hobbled her way over to the female sloths as she was still trying to wipe the "mess" off the bottom of her feet. "Oh, my goodness. How disgusting! Today has just not been my day. You know what I'm saying, dearies?" Brooke looked at the salad on the ground. "Oh, dear. What a mess! You girls must have some tiny brains." She waved her feet around, slinging the mess on the Jane. "No offense to you two. That's just my personal opinion. I'm pretty sure you don't even understand a word I'm saying due to the fact that you're in your own worlds." She looked down to see a dandelion on the ground and gasped. "Oh! Yummy! A dandelion. Oh, I love these things. This must be the last one of the season." She took a bite of the dandelion, enjoying the flavor it have off. "Mmmm! Oh, delicious!"

"Jane," Cynthia said.

"Cool your anger, sis," Jane said.

"This weirdo sloth girl just ruined our breakfast."

Brooke looked to see that the salad was actually their breakfast and started backing away. "Oh, my goodness. I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I'm sure we can work this out. Oh, look!" She picked up a piece of broken tree bark. "Tree bark! Oh, I love it! It just looks so edible." Brooke took a bite, giving a disgusted, but satisfied look. "Oh, that's so yummy!"

"We don't believe you," Cynthia said, "We know good and well by the way you dress and talk that you're a tree hugger."

"Well, don't let me hog these all up. You have some, too. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Bon appetit." Chuckling nervously, Brooke ran off.

Cynthia looked at her sister. "Should we chase after her?"

Jane nodded. "Yeah. Come on."

Brooke ran as fast as she could, screaming while she did so. Instead of looking forward, she ended up bumping into Ellie, who was standing there minding her own business. She looked at Brooke with an annoyed expression. "Hey! Watch where you're going, hippie sloth."

"No time to chat," Brooke told the mammoth, "Just pretend I'm not here."

"Hey, mammoth lady," Cynthia said, "Don't stand up to that tree hugging sloth. She is nothing but a breakfast ruiner and we weren't even eating any meat."

"Please don't let them hurt me. I wanna live."

"Get off of me!" Ellie shouted, kicking Brooke off from behind her.

"Listen, we just want to take her to our daddy so he can make her a pinata," Jane said.

"Wait a second," Ellie said, "I thought sloths were vegetarians."

"An excellent point," Brooke said, holding up a finger from behind Ellie.

"Shut up!" Ellie told Brooke.

"Who said we were going to eat her?" Cynthia asked, "We just plan to let our daddy cook her over a fire and feed her to the wolves."

"You know, I don't like animals that kill for their own entertainment," Ellie said, stomping over to the two female sloths.

"You better just back away right now and find a mammal that cares," Jane said.

"I'm a mammal that cares," Brooke said.

"Okay, here's the deal," Ellie said, "If either of you can make it to that sinkhole, You can have hippie sloth here."

"That's right, ladies. You take one step and you're dead." Brooke threw a rock at them, but it only landed ten feet away from the sister sloths.

"Get her!" The two female sloths said, going after Brooke. The tree hugger sloth screamed as she hid behind some rocks. Ellie stood there as she used her long trunk to grab the two sloths. Twirling around, she slung them into the air, causing them to go a long way off. Luckily, they both survived as they saw a dandelion. "Oh, yummy!"

Brooke hopped away from behind the rocks and jumped for joy. "Woo hoo! We did it!"

She hopped on top of Ellie, making the both of them fall over the cliff and landing on top of each other. The crash could be heard from across the whole world.

* * *

 **YOU SEE WHAT I DID? INSTEAD OF THE TWO RHINOS, I REPLACED THEM WITH TWO FEMALE SISTER SLOTHS. I WILL SWITCH IDEAS AROUND. THAT'S WHY PART OF THE TITLE IS KNOWN AS SWITCHEROO.**

 **WELL, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON.**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Sticking Together and the Pack

CHAPTER 1

STICKING TOGETHER AND THE PACK

Ellie and Brooke were sitting on top of each other. Just a few seconds ago, they had fell off a cliff after they had taken down Cynthia and Jane. Now Brooke was looking into Ellie's green eyes.

"Well, I must say, you have lovely eyes," Brooke said.

"Get off my face," Ellie said, pushing Brooke off of her.

Brooke stood up as Ellie started walking away. "Oh, you and me. We would make a wonderful team. What do you say we travel south together?"

"Sure. Climb up on my back and you can relax the whole way."

"Really?"

"No."

Brooke realized that Ellie was traveling the wrong way. "Wait a second, madam. Aren't you going south? After all, the seasons are changing and there are instincts for migrations. Isn't any of this ringing a bell?"

"I guess not. Bye!"

"Well, anyway, I just want to thank you so much for helping me. I guess I'll be going. Goodbye!"

As Brooke walked off, she heard a familiar voice from up the cliff. "Hey, hippie sloth. Wait until my sister and I get down there."

Chuckling nervously, Brooke ran back over to Ellie. "Oh, this whole traveling south thing is so overrated. The unbearable heat and the claustrophobic crowds. I really can't stand it. I love other mammals. Really, I do, but it gets a little bit old every once in a while." She started walking side by side with Ellie. "Oh, just look at us. Two bachelorettes just traveling together.

"No," Ellie said, "You're only following me around so you can have a bodyguard so you don't end up being food for the vultures."

"You can be a very shrewd mammal, you know that?" She walked beside Ellie. "Okay, then. Lead the way, Miss...I'm sorry. You never did mention a name."

"Elaine, but everyone calls me Ellie."

"Oh, you should have a better name than that. How about Ellie the Elegant Mammoth. Or maybe Ellie the Moody Mammoth. Or how about..." Before Brooke could finish, Ellie had her up against a tree.

"Stop following me." She dropped Brooke, who landed on the ground with a thud.

Brooke shook her head. "I can see that you have emotional issues. That's alright. I will make sure that my lips are sealed. You won't hear a peep out of me."

"Yeah, and then the next five minutes, you'll be talking all over again."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see about that."

The two female mammals walked side by side, going the opposite way from the migration.

* * *

Not too far from the migration, a human tribe was settled as dusk was starting to come. A male human wearing thick fur on his arms, who happened to be the leader, was walking around the small tribe. A female human along with a little girl who looked to be about four years old ran over to the leader. They all happened to be a family. The girl's name was Cheril. Her hair was her black, just like her parents. Her eyes were light blue, just like her mother's. She was wearing a tannish fur dress and small wooden sandles.

Her father held her in his arms as she giggled, snuggling into his chest. Growling could be heard as they were unaware that up on a small mountain were a pack of sabers.

A female red orange saber looked at the happy family with disgust. "Oh, look at the cute little girl, Shira. It's nice that she'll be joining us for breakfast."

"It wouldn't be breakfast without her," said the female saber named Shira, "Especially since her daddy wiped out half our pack." Even in the dim light, someone would be able to witness that Shira had white fur with black stripes. Her eyes were almost an ocean blue. Unlike the other females in the pack, Shira could have one big attitude.

"An eye for an eye, don't you think?"

"Let's show them what happens when you mess with sabers, Sierra."

"Alert the troops. We attack at dawn." Sierra placed a paw on Shira's shoulder. "Shira, I want my catch of the morning to be fresh. Bring me the girl...alive."

"Yes, Sierra."

So off Shira went. She was as excited about the attack on the humans more than any other saber.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ellie was settling into a cave for the night while Brooke was walking behind her, panting as she was tired from walking all day. She held a small stick in one paw as she was trying to reach for Ellie's truck with the other, but to no avail.

"Oh, I am so tired," Brooke said, "It has been a long day."

Ellie looked to see that Brooke was sitting outside. "That's your shelter? What is with hippies and wanting to sleep outside."

"You're a big girl. You can get plenty of wood. I'm a little girl."

"You've got half a stick."

"Yes, but with this little stick, I'm going to sleep meditate while surrounded by a warm fire."

Ellie shook her head. "Oh, geez."

"We shall see who triumphs with fire tonight." Breaking the stick in half, she gave Ellie a nervous smiley look. "Now, won't we, Ellie, dear?"

As nightfall came, so did a thunderstorm. Brooke was sitting outside in the pouring rain trying to make a fire happen. Even a hippie sloth knew that you can't start a fire while it rain, but Brooke refused to believe it.

Ellie decided to cheer up her sour mood by giving her a little encouragement. "I think I saw a spark."

Brooke sighed, knowing it was hopeless and looked at Ellie. "Do you think you can make some room for me, Ellie, darling?"

"Oh, isn't there somebody else you can annoy? Friends? Family? Maybe poisonous reptiles?"

"Oh, don't even get me started with that. I don't have friends on account that my family is completely nothing but hippies. We go against a lot of things that happen in this world. We believe that the trees and flowers are our spirit guides. The seeds communicate with us, which makes nature's beauties grow. Although, in my family, we do things differently. My parents believe that every firstborn daughter must leave the family. That's just always how it's been. Love. Peace. Tranquility. Plus, I tend to grow a little wild from time to time. I am a fantastic singer. Wanna hear?"

"I rather not."

"Well, too bad. I'm in a singing mood." Clearing her throat, Brooke let out a song.

 _Love is the answer to all_

 _Peace has come to call_

 _Tranquility will rise and hope will never fall_

 _Family can be a ball_

 _The trees will groom_

 _The flowers will bloom_

 _The wild calls will boom_

 _Families are usually a gloom_

Ellie looked at Brooke in confusion. "Did something happen between you and your family?"

"Oh, so you do want to be nice, huh?"

"No, I'm just concerned. What happened between you and your family."

"Oh, nothing much. As I told you before, in every hippie sloth family, it states that the firstborn daughter must leave the family and start a new life of her own. She only meets back up with them once every five years. I was different from all the other firstborn daughters, though. I was a little too clingy to my parents. They say that if a daughter is clingy, they need to be plaed inside the isolated cave. Well, the migration was coming up and they decided to leave me behind. It was the only way I could go on my own. Do you wanna know what they did?"

"What?"

"Oh, it was unlike anything that you could ever witness. Are you sure you wanna know?"

"What did they do?"

"I was sleeping the night before the migration. When I woke up, I saw that I was tied up to a tree with vines and there were leaves covering my eyes and a carrot stick in my mouth. Plus, they traveled through water so I wouldn't track down their sent. Sloths have an excellent sense of smell. I just couldn't believe it. I had to go by what the tradition states. I can't see them for another five years." Water dripped from Brooke's hair as she started squeezing it out.

"That's...interesting to know."

Brooke looked up at the mammoth. "So what about you? I'm sure you have a family." Ellie shook her head and sighed before turning around, facing the inside of the cave. "Oh, I get it. You're tired. Okay, we'll talk more in the morning." Hail started falling from the sky as Brooke kept getting hit. "Ellie, dear. Do you mind scooching over a but. Come on, Ellie. Nobody falls asleep that fast. Ow! Ellie!" Giving up, Brooke sighed as she walked over and held up Ellie's tail, using it to keep dry for the night. It would be sleepless for her.

* * *

 **AMAZING! I CHANGED AROUND THE CHARACTER FROM SOTO TO SIERRA. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED TO THE INTRODUCTION. YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Attack on the Humans

CHAPTER 2

ATTACK ON THE HUMANS

Dawn rose in the Ice Age upon the human tribe. A few of the men were up and around, about to start their hunt of the day. The first thing they woke up to was sabers trespassing in their village. The men took out their spears as the dogs started barking. Chief Runar woke up along with his wife, Kiko. She was worried about the commotion as much as her husband was. She looked to see that Cheril was still asleep as she looked up to Runar.

"What is it, darling?" Kiko asked.

Runar grabbed his spear, looking at his wife. "I don't know. Stay here with our child, my wife."

"Yes, dear."

Runar ran outside to lead his fellow warriors into battle. While Sierra and the other four female sabers were battling the humans, Shira was sneaking her way over to the chief's tent, looking inside to see that little Cheril was sleeping peacefully in her sleeping cot. As Shira slowly made her way over towards the child, Kiko saw this and grabbed Cheril quickly, grasping her daughter tightly. She looked to find a piece of bark and smacked Shira in the face with it, running past the saber as she knew her life depended on it. Shira felt a scratch was placed on her cheek. This made her angry as she ran after Kiko and Cheril.

"Runar!" Kiko shouted, "Help!"

Runar looked to see his wife and child were being chased by a saber. He ran over to try and help them, but Sierra and another saber, a red orange colored saber named Lucille, blocked his way from trying to stop him from catching up to his wife and child.

Meanwhile, Kiko continued running away from Shira. She was beginning to grow tired, but she wouldn't stop until she knew that she and her daughter were safe. She stopped when she came near a cliff. She looked over to see Shira, growling with her fangs ready. Kiko knew she only had one choice, but two different ones that she wasn't sure which to choose. It was either jump over the waterfall or stay and get eaten by Shira. There was only one thing she could do. Hugging Cheril tight, Kiko closed her eyes and jumped. Shira ran over to see the extreme jump Kiko just took. Not knowing what else to do, she ran back over to the human tribe.

The remaining sabers in the pack were still fighting off the humans. When Sierra saw Shira run back towards the village, Sierra shouted to the other female sabers. "There's Shira. Fall back." They ran off from the humans as Sierra made her way over to Shira, bewildered to see that she didn't have Cheril. "Where's the kid?"

"I lost it over the falls," Shira said.

"You lost it?" Before Sierra could say anything else, they looked to see that the humans were throwing spears at them. Once they were out of harm's way, Sierra glared at Shira. "I want that kid, Shira!"

"I'll get it!"

"You better. If you don't, I'll make sure one of those humans has a beautiful coat that looks like your fur color." She looked at the other sabers. "The rest of us will go up to half peak." She turned around to face Shira again. "Meet us there, Shira. It better be alive."

Lucille walked up to Shira. "Can we trust you with that, Shira?"

Shira growled as Lucille hopped off. Shira sighed as she knew this was something she was not going to enjoy. Walking off, she looked back over at the humans, seeing as though they were leaving that plot of land.

 _Good riddance. The only human I need is the helpless little girl._ Shira thought as she made her way down the small mountain, unknown that an adventure was about to begin.

On the bottom of the cliff where the humans were, Ellie and Brooke were walking side by side toward the river. Brooke was peeling an orange as she spoke to Ellie.

"So we were having one of our traditional dances and this handsome male sloth came along and asked to dance with me. Well, at first, I thought it would be fun when I found out that he talked too much. I kept asking him if he had a pair of chattering teeth inside his mouth because he was chattering way too much."

Ellie scoffed. "Reminds me of somebody else I know."

"I never meant it to be offense of anything. He was a really nice guy and all, but he was always talking every second. He told me not to judge somebody by who they are. Oh, I didn't worry about it too much, though. After all, there are plenty of other guys where that came from." Brooke didn't notice that Ellie stopped walking and became concerned. "Ellie?" She looked up to see what Ellie was looking at.

In the river, hanging onto a rock, Kiko sat there with her little bundle in her arms. She looked over to see Ellie and Brooke staring at her with worried glances. Sighing, she looked down at her little girl, seeing as though she had no choice. Kiko swam over to the two female mammals and held out her arm.

"Please help me," Kiko said, "I need you to take my child. Protect my daughter. Do whatever you can to return her to her father." She slid the sleeping cot to Ellie, who placed it in her trunk and smiled at Kiko, who smiled back. "Thank you."

Ellie looked down at the little girl. She couldn't have been any older than four. Opening up her eyes, she looked up at Ellie with a smile. Brooke walked over there and gasped with relief. "Oh, thank goodness she's okay." They both looked up in the river to see that Kiko was there anymore. "She's gone."

Ellie sighed, looking down at the child. She couldn't leave the small girl alone. Instead, she started walking towards the trail that led up the cliff. "Come on. Let's take her back."

"Oh, so know you want to have an act of kindness? This better not be a joke, Ellie, darling."

"It's not. I'm not leaving her all alone. I still trying to forget one thing that was left alone. I'm not gonna let the same thing happen to this little girl. Besides, when I smile, that means I make a promise and I never break my promises."

"Well, whether you like it or not, I'm coming with you."

"I don't see why you can't. You've been following me around since yesterday. Tell you what. Since you're so eager to help, you can hold the kid while we take her back to the other humans."

"Did you just say 'we'?"

"Yes, I said 'we.' There may not have been a 'we' before, but there's one now. Besides, without me, there wouldn't be a you." Ellie poked Brooke in the chest.

"Ow!" Brooke exclaimed, rubbing her chest, "That was very uncalled for." She looked up on the cliff to see smoke coming coming from the top. "Ellie, look. There's smoke. That's her herd right up to the hill. Come on. Place me up there so we can get to them. Oh, we are so close to getting her home."

"Really? You expect me to risk your life just so you can return her and think you won't get out of there without getting speared. Sorry, sweetie. I do not risk other animals lives. That's the opposite of who I am."

"You sound more like a jerk to me."

"Okay, now you're just starting to make me mad. Of you wanna take a shortcut because you're so lazy, then go ahead and do it. Climb up there if you have to. Risk your own life. I'll just stand here and watch. If something happens to that girl, then I'll make sure something happens to you."

"We'll just see about that." Just like that, Brooke started climbing up the cliff, having trouble getting up there. She slipped a few times and did her best to keep little Cheril in her arms.

Ellie placed her trunk on her forehead. "You're an embarrassment to nature. You know that, right?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm fine. I'm fine." She turned her head away from Ellie as she said, "I'm gonna die."

"I heard that!" Ellie exclaimed.

Brooke was still making her way up. She noticed that Cheril was slipping out of her paws. Brooke acted quickly and grabbed Cheril by the back of her dress. She looked over at Ellie with horror. "Ellie!"

Ellie ran up to them. Just as Cheril fell out of Brooke's grip, the child was caught by Shira, who grabbed her by the back of her dress with her teeth. Cheril was enjoying everything she witnessed. "Weeeee! This is so much fun!"

At that moment, Ellie snatched Cheril from Shira. Cheril giggled as Shira looked up at Ellie, clearing her throat. "That human is mine."

"Oh, no. Actually, it belongs to us, dear." Brooke fell off the cliff.

"Us?" Shira laughed. "You two look like an odd couple. Let me guess. You can't have any of your own so you decided to adopt."

"We're only acquaintances," Ellie said, "Nothing more, nothing less."

"We also apologize for interrupting your snack time, but we need to go," Brooke said.

"The kid. I was only taking her back to her tribe," Shira said.

"I don't believe you. How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"Are you calling me a liar? Don't said you didn't, because I know you're thinking it. Don't think I won't eat you, because I will."

"Please don't." Brooke became frightened as she walked over to Ellie. "I do not like this feline. I thought I was supposed to be the only one who reads minds."

"Did you just say that you can read minds?" Ellie asked.

"In case you're wondering, my name is Shira," Shira said, introducing herself, "Also, if you plan to get to the humans, you're wasting your time. They left this morning."

"Thanks a lot. I don't believe you, either."

"Can I go home now?" Cheril asked.

The three female mammals widened their eyes as they were surprised to hear an actual human talk to them.

* * *

 **IN THIS SWITCHEROO STORY, NOT ONLY DO THE HUMANS TALK, BUT THEY CAN TALK TO THE ANIMALS. THIS IS EXCITING! PLUS, ELLIE ACTUALLY HAD A HEART TO GET THE LITTLE GIRL BACK HOME. THIS IS REALLY GETTING GOOD.**

 **WELL, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HERE SOON. WELL, ANOTHER DAY, ACTUALLY. ALSO, I MAY NOT UPDATE TOMORROW BECAUSE I PLAN TO DONATE BLOOD. SOUNDS SCARY, I KNOW, BUT I WILL BE BRAVE.**

 **SEE YOU GUYS LATER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Trying to Get Along

CHAPTER 3

TRYING TO GET ALONG

The three females were bewildered by the fact that a human was actually talking to them. Ellie walked up to Cheril, who was smiling at them.

"Sweetheart, did you just talk to us?" Ellie asked.

"Yep," Cheril said, "My mommy told me that humans and animals can talk to each other. My daddy said that the whole tribe can understand them, too. I like talking to animals, though. That means they can be my friends."

"Wow," Shira said, "For a four year old, she really does know what she's talking about."

Ellie sighed, picking Cheril up with her trunk and walked over to Brooke. "Okay, Brooke, I'll help you take the kid back to her herd, but will you promise to leave me alone after that."

"Alright, I will," Brooke said, "My goodness, what is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem. I just want everything to go back to normal. Let the past stay in the past."

"I have a feeling that you're just stressed. It may be because you don't meditate as often as you should. Also, don't eat so much. Being on a vegan diet should not cause you to be fat."

"I'm not fat. Why does everybody say that? Especially to mammoths. Listen, it's because of all this fur. It makes me look big and poofy."

"Okay, you have big hair, but I don't see a reason for that to be an excuse for you to be the way you are now. Whenever you are ready to talk, I'm here. I'm good to talk to."

Shira sighed. "This is going to be a long trip." She walked up to see that Ellie and Brooke were standing next to the cliff.

Ellie had Brooke in her trunk while Brooke had Cheril in her paws. "What are you doing? Just put her on the ledge."

Brooke placed Cheril on the ledge. "Should we make sure that they found her?"

"Good idea." Ellie rose Brooke up high.

"No, no, no, wait. AHHH!" Brooke screamed in fright, holding her hands up in protection. "Please don't spear me! Spare my life. I was only bringing your child back."

Cheril giggled. "You're a funny sloth."

"What?" Brooke looked to see that nobody was there. "Um, Ellie, I think we have a problem."

"What are you talking about?" Ellie asked. She walked up to see that the entire village was empty. "Oh, that's perfect! Can't anything ever be easy?"

"What did I tell you?" Shira said, walking up behind Shira.

"Well, well, well, look who has decided to join us?" Brooke said, placing her hand on her hip.

"I figured you would go find some animal to eat," Ellie said.

"The humans shouldn't have gone too far," Shira said, sniffing the ground.

"I'm sure they either went left, right, or straight," Brooke said, picking up a stick.

"You're not good at tracking, are you?"

"I'm a sloth. What do you expect from me? I meditate in trees, I eat leaves. That's how I track. That's just the life of a hippie sloth."

"Looks like they went north about two hours ago, according to how fresh their tracks are."

"Look, I found a fish," Cheril said as she rocked a large berry bowl back and forth and caused the fish to land in Ellie's face. This made Cheril laugh.

Ellie scraped the fish off her face. "Ha, ha. Very funny."

"You don't need all this aggravation," Shira said, "By the way, can I have that fish?" Ellie handed Shira the fish. The saber turned around and started chowing down on it. It almost made Brooke want to hurl. Once Shira was finished, she three the fish skeleton on the ground. "That hit the spot. Thanks." Suddenly, Shira benched out loud, covering her mouth with her paw as she giggled a little. "Excuse me. Anyway, as I was saying. You don't need all this dead weight pulling you down. Give me the kid."

"Is there a reason why I should?" Ellie asked.

"Well, I'm the only one that knows where the humans are going. A place called Glacier Pass. The kid's tribe has another village over there. According to my calculations, they should be there either by tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Also, there seems to be a snowstorm that will start happening by tomorrow. So you can go ahead and give that girl to me or you can get lost in a blizzard. Your choice, Ellie."

Ellie sighed. "Sweetheart, I think you're a sweet saber and all, but I don't fully trust you. That's just my personal opinion. Brooke, on the other hand, I can trust. As long as I'm keeping an eye on her." Ellie placed Cheril and Brooke's paws. "Here's you some company, Brooke. We're returning her to the other humans."

Brooke looked to see Shira with a pouty look on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry, Shira, darling. It's just like the old saying goes. You can't get everything you want."

"Oh, Brooke, I forgot to mention something," Ellie said, "Shira's leading the way."

"Oh, my goodness. Now that just made me uncomfortable." Brooke ran over to Ellie. "Ellie, dear, can we discuss this issue for just a second?"

"No. The sooner we get..." Ellie paused for a moment. After everything that just happened, she had forgotten to ask Cheril something. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"My name is Cheril," Cheril said.

"Okay, that is one cure name. I will just go ahead and say that." Ellie turned her attention back to Brooke. "As I was saying before, the sooner we find Cheril's tribe, the sooner I can get you and Miss Kitty Cat over there out of my hair."

"What does that make me?" Brooke asked.

"Miss Hippie Sloth."

"Well, what does that make you?"

Shira scoffed. "Miss Chubby Mammoth.'

"Excuse me?" Ellie said.

"Hey, just be glad I didn't call you fat. Just move it along." After Ellie moved away, Shira moved over to Brooke. "Listen, hippie, you won't have Miss Chubby Mammoth over there protecting you for long. My suggestion is for you to watch your back before I end up chewing all over it."

"Miss Kitty Cat," Ellie shouted, "Get up front so I can keep an eye on you."

The three females and Cheril started the beginning of their journey. Everything turned out fine for the first couple of hours, but when Cheril began to get restless, she started becoming fussy. That's when she spent about fifteen minutes of the time crying and whining about not getting to do anything or have any fun. The female mammals started getting irritated with it, too.

"Oh, Cheril, you really need to stop crying," Ellie said, "I can't take it anymore."

"I've eaten things that didn't complain this much," Shira said.

"Oh, Cheril, dear," Brooke said, "Please calm down, darling."

"Okay, I've had enough of this noise," Ellie said.

"Come on," Shira said, "Just put her down and see what's wrong."

"Okay," Brooke said, "Let's just calm down for a minute. Now, Cheril, will you stop crying and tell us what's wrong."

Cheril didn't answer as she continued crying. Shira walked up to the crying girl. "What's wrong? Is your nose dry? Do you need a toliet break?" The only answer Cheril gave the saber was shaking her head. Shira sighed. "Well, I tried."

"Let me try," Ellie said, walking up to Cheril, "Honey, can you tell Ellie what's wrong?" Cheril just kept on crying.

"You're not helping matters, Ellie," Brooke said.

Ellie knocked Brooke in the head. "Would you just shut up?" Knocking Brooke in the head made Cheril laugh. When Brooke shook her head, Cheril started crying again.

"Hey, do that again," Shira said, "She thinks it's funny."

Ellie did it again, smiling as she did so. "It's starting to make me feel better, too."

Cheril cried again as Brooke took her over to Shira. "Here, hold her for me." Shira knocked Brooke in the head this time, making Cheril laugh. Cheril tried bonking Brooke in the head, but the sloth held her hand back, making her get again.

Shira sighed. "Here. Let me handle this." Shira stood in front of Cheril, covering her eyes. "Where's Cheril?...There she is!" Cheril just stared at the saber in confusion as Shira did it again. "Where's Cheril?...There she is!" Yelling just made Cheril cry harder.

Ellie pushed Shira away. "Stop it! You're only making it worse!"

They all heard Cheril crying for down as her stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

Brooke giggled. "Is that why you were so upset? Well, why don't we just find you something, dear. Do we have any milk?"

"Don't look at me," Ellie said.

"Well, I certainly don't have any."

They both looked at Shira. "Sorry, girls. Females only produce milk after bringing in babies to the world."

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Ellie asked.

They looked to see an apple drop on the ground. When Ellie went to go pick it up, a dodo came out of the bushes and grabbed the apple as quickly as it appeared out of nowhere. The three females went to see what was going on.

* * *

 **WELL, THEY TRIED TO ACT LIKE FRIENDS. IT'S GOING TO TAKE SOME TIME TO HAVE THESE THREE GET ALONG.**

 **WELL, SEE YOU FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Dinner and a Show

CHAPTER 4

DINNER AND A SHOW

Ellie, Brooke and Shira looked to see a flock of dodo birds marching around. They were mostly female and were preparing for the ice age. They were chanting something about the world coming to an end due to the mighty cold.

"Prepare for the Ice Age!" a female dodo shouted.

"Survival is the key!"

"Protect the dodo way of life!"

"Plan ahead! Be prepared!"

"Dodo birds!" Brooke exclaimed, "Oh, these things are so annoying."

"I've heard of these idiots," Shira said.

One of the dodos spotted the mammals and Cheril. She started freaking out. "Intruders! Intruders!"

Meanwhile, one of the dodo birds were teaching the others about a geyser. "Now don't fall in. Of you do, you will definitely..."

"Intruders! Intrud- AHHH!" The female dodo bird fell inside the geyser, being burned to a crisp.

"...burn and die." The other dodos looked in disgust.

Ellie and the others walked up to what looked like the leader of the flock. "Um, excuse me. Can we have our apple back? Cheril here is hungry and-"

"No!" the leader said, "You can't have it! This is our stockpile for the ice age. Legend has it that it will bury us underground for billions of years."

"So you have three apples?"

The lonely tree stump only contained three apples. The leader looked up at the females. "Of you weren't smart enough to plan ahead, then doom on you." Soon the other dodo birds started chanting "doom on you."

Ellie and the others backed away. "Get away from us."

One of the dodos tripped over, making one of the apples roll off the stump and made its way over to Cheril. "Ooh, an apple!"

"Retrieve our good supply," the dodo leader said, "Kung fu dodos. Attack!"

The dodos got in their fighting positions. Ellie wasn't going to take any foolishness. She picked up the dodos and threw them in the geyser.

"There goes our last male," a female dodo said.

Shira stood there as the dodos tried to run over to her. They all stopped when she growled at them. Running off, they went over the cliff. That's when one of the dodos caught her with another one of their apples in her paws. She started holding up the apple, playing with the dumb birds. One of them ended up biting Shira's tail, making her scream in pain. "AAAAAHHHHH!" She quickly sat down on top of her tail. "You stupid dodo!"

The dodo that bit Shira had the apple in her mouth, but it fell out and rolled towards the cliff. She tried to catch it, but fell off the cliff trying.

The other birds looked at the stump and gasped. "The last apple." They all licked their beaks.

Brooke stood there next to the stump, holding the last apple in her paws. Part of the flock crowded on top of her, but the hippie sloth managed to escape with the apple in hand. That's when she stopped. An entire flock of dodos stood there, blocking Brooke from getting through. Brooke looked over at Cheril, who was starting to get really hungry. She was counting on Brooke to get her that apple. Brooke couldn't let the little one down. So she got into position and started fighting off the dodos.

"You really think you can stop me?" Brooke said, pinching a dodo out of the way. "I won't let that happen. Little Cheril is hungry and I'm going to make sure she gets her dinner." She kicked some dodos our of the way. "I may be calm at times, but when it comes to my friends, I become...wild." She looked around to see that all the dodos were wrapped in one large ball. "It seems I made my point." She made her way over to Ellie, Shira and Cheril. "I have brought the apple."

"Hooray!" Cheril cheered, "You did it!"

"Here you are, darling. I have brought dinner."

Cheril smiled. "Thank you, Brooky."

"You're welcome, dear. Would you like for me to peel it for you?"

"Yes, please." Cheril have Brooke the apple as the hippie sloth started peeling it with her claws. Once she was done, she gave Cheril the apple back. "What are you going to eat, Brooky?"

"Well, these apple peelings look pretty satisfying to me." Brooke began eating her dinner.

The dodos made their way towards the cliff. Ellie looked at them. "Hey, look at that. Dinner and a show." The dodos went too close towards the cliff and fell off. Thus came to the extinction of the dodo birds.

Cheril was happily playing when Ellie wrapped her trunk around the human girl. "Time for bed, sweetie."

"Aww," Cheril said sadly, "Can't I stay awake for a little bit longer?"

"Sorry, sweetie, but you need your sleep. And so do I."

"As do I," Brooke said, "Goodnight, Ellie dear. Goodnight, little Cheril. If you start to find me in the morning, I'll be sleeping in the tree."

"The tree?" Shira asked.

"Oh, yes. Hippie sloths always sleep in trees. That's a comfortable place for my kind to sleep. Plus, we meditate while we sleep. It's hard to do that on the ground."

"Well, how is doing it in the trees much better?" Ellie asked.

"Don't ask me," Brooke said, "I haven't the slightest idea." Yawning, Brooke climbed up into the tree. "Well, goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight." Ellie looked to see that Shira was walking over to the large rocks not too far from the cliff. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm just going to the edge of the cliff," Shira said, " I like to look out at the horizon before I go to sleep."

"Oh, okay. Just don't wander off too far."

"I won't." Shira made her way over to the edge of the cliff, looking up at the moon and stars. She sighed while staring at the night sky. "When looking up at the moon and stars, I can find out where you are. As they twinkle in the night sky, it lets us know that it's you and I." A song formed up in her voice as she began to sing it.

 _I can see you in the moonlight_

 _I can see you in my dreams_

 _It's just the two of use, I know_

 _I can see your shining eyes gleam_

 _I can feel your presence_

 _I can feel when you cuddle against me_

 _Even when you sleep so soundly_

 _I feel your dreams as I see_

 _I can hear your laughter_

 _I can hear your crying eyes_

 _I'm always there to dry up your tears_

 _I'll make those sad moments spread wings and fly_

 _I can see you_

 _I can feel you_

 _I can hear you_

 _I can read the love thick and through_

Shira looked our at the night sky one more time before walking away from the edge of the cliff. Before she could, something leaped out and pounced on her. Shira turned her attacker around and prepared her claws before she heard a familiar voice. "Go ahead, slice me! It'll be the last thing you ever do."

"Bailey!" Shira exclaimed frustrated, "Don't you see I'm working here?"

"You don't seem to be doing so by the looks of it," said Lucille, who emerged out of the bushes, "Is that kid too hard for you to get."

"What do you both want?"

"Sierra's getting impatient."

"Yeah, yeah," Bailey said, "She said this exact statement. 'Come back with the kid, or don't come back at all.'" She started laughing like a maniac.

Shira shook her head as she turned her attention towards Lucille. "Well, Lucille, tell Sierra that I've got a message for her. Tell her I'm bringing the kid, but I'm also bringing...a mammoth."

"A mammoth?" Bailey asked.

"Mammoths never travel alone," Lucille said.

"Well, this one does," Shira said, "I'm leading her to Half Peak."

"Look at all that juicy meat," Bailey said, "That's good enough for me. Let's get her."

"No, not yet. We'll need the whole pack to take her down. Go back to Half Peak and get the rest of the pack ready. Now."

As the two sabers ran off, Shira went back to where Ellie and Brooke were sleeping at. With one last look in the night sky, Shira fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **WELL, HERE IT IS. THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MY FAMOUS ICE AGE SWITCHEROO. ISN'T IT AMAZING.**

 **FOR THE RECORD, THIS WILL PROBABLY BE ABOUT HALF THE SCRIPT AND HALF OF EVERYTHIBG ELSE. IN CASE YOU WERE ALL WONDERING.**

 **WELL, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HERE SOON.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Where's the Kid?

CHAPTER 5

WHERE'S THE KID?

The next morning, Ellie woke up to notice that Cheril wasn't sleeping in her trunk. Her eyes widened when she looked around, worrimemt spreading around her mind. She looked to see Shira sleeping peacefully. With fire in her eyes, Ellie stomped over to the female saber.

She shoved her trunk on Shira's shoulder to wake her up. "What the heck?"

"Where's Cheril?" Ellie asked angrily.

"You lost her?"

They both only had one other person in mind. "Brooke!"

Not too far away from where Ellie and Shira were, Brooke was sitting inside of a mud tub with two other male hippie sloths. They were admiring little Cheril, who was in Brooke's arms.

"I don't believe it," one of the male hippie sloths said, "This thing is so hideous, but adorable at the same time."

"I know, man," the other male sloth said, "Where did you find it at?"

"Oh, the poor thing was out there, lost and alone," Broooke said, "Sabers were coming up towards her, so I grabbed her as quick as I could and ran off."

"Really? Dude, this hippie chick is definitely awesome."

"Well, this little one needed me. I will say that one of you would've done the same thing I did for this little one if you were in my shoes."

"Would you find one of us attractive?" the first male sloth asked.

"Well, that depends," Brooke said when she noticed that Cheril had fell out of her arms and landed in the mud bath. She picked her up, seeing that she was completely covered in mud. "Whoops! Well, you know how kids are. So, about what you asked?" Brooke began wiping mud off her face when she looked to see that it was Ellie's trunk that she used as a wash cloth. She gasped. "Oh, hello, Ellie darling. How are you doing this fine morning?"

"What's the matter with you?" Ellie asked, removing Cheril out of Brooke's arms.

"Oh dear. Well, boys, I'll be right back. Continuing marinating in the mud until I return." She jumped out of the mud bath. "Handsome hippies."

While Brooke walked off, the two males looked at each other. "You know, I may a hippie, but I believe in family."

"It's too bad guys like us never last long."

Meanwhile, Ellie was walking off with a muddy Cheril in her trunk as Brooke ran up to her. "Ellie dear, what are you doing? Please, I'm begging you. I need her."

"Oh, come on, Brooke," Ellie said, "You don't need a kid to get all the boys attention. You are beautiful and perfect just the way you are."

"Oh, you're just saying that because you truly believe inside that I am nothing but a worthless hippie sloth."

"No, I have faith that you'll win those boys heart. Just go to them and try. That's all you can do."

"Oh, I always knew you believed in me. Thank you, Ellie. You are a true friend."

"Without Cheril."

"Ellie, please. I need her." It was too late as Ellie had walked off with Cheril. Sighing, Brooke went back over to the mud bath where she met the two male hippie sloths. "So, boys, where were we?"

Brooke was surprised as she saw two female sloths sitting in the mud bath she thought the two male sloths were in. She giggled as she knew who the two female sloths were.

"Um, do we know you?" the female sloth named Cynthia asked.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I've never seen you before in my life," Brooke said nervously.

"Wait a second," the female sloth named Jane said, "You're the hippie sloth that ruined our breakfast the other day."

"Oh, dear."

"I think you know what we have to do next," Cynthia said as she stood up and called out, "DADDY!"

This sudden outburst made Brooke scream in terror. "AHHHH!"

A few minutes away, Ellie was making her way over to the river to help clean Cheril up. "The nerve of Brooke. Putting you in the middle of all that. You are not a you to carry around for somebody to show off. You are a living being. Even I know that."

"I don't know what any of that means," Cheril said giggling.

Ellie sighed. "I know. You're only a little girl. Children don't really know what adults try to say." Ellie placed Cheril on the ground as she squirted water in her trunk and sprayed the water on the little human girl, cleaning the mud off her. "There you go. Nice and clean."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I don't see why not. What is it, sweetie?"

"When you squirt water from your trunk, does it taste like boogers?"

"Uh, no. Well, sometimes."

Cheril giggled. "Can I ride on your back?"

"Alright." Ellie placed the young girl on her back. It seemed like a big mistake for the female mammoth as Cheril started playing around in Ellie's hair. "Hey, my back is not a jungle gym. If you can't sit still, I'll out you back on the ground." That's when Cheril pulled a few strands of fur from Ellie's trunk, making Ellie scream in pain. "Owww!" Cheril giggled as Ellie looked at her sternly. "Okay, that's it, missy. You just earned a time-out." Ellie placed Cheril on a tree at the very top.

Cheril was laughing playfully. "Look at me. I'm having so much fun."

"Being in time-out is not as fun as you think." Ellie placed her trunk up to move Cheril up higher before she looked to see that the little girl was hugging her trunk. She smiled at the affection. "I will admit that you are cute when you give others a hug." Ellie took Cheril off the tree. "Oh, I can't stay mad at you." Ellie smiled she let Cheril cuddle on her. Ellie hadn't felt love like this in a long time.

Not too far away, Shira was searching for breakfast when Brooke ran up to her. Shira gave Brooke a look. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Oh, thank goodness I found you, Shira," Brooke said, "Just play along with me."

"What? Why?"

"Oh, No! A saber-tooth tiger. Help me! Help me, please! Oh, I am a damsel in distress."

"What do I look like? Somebody that's trying to lead your Prince Charming over here? By the way, where's Cheril?"

"Oh, she's with Ellie. Just put me in your mouth. Come on. Do it." Brooke turned around. "Oh, she got me! Somebody help me!"

"Get away from me." Shira started to walk away. That's when Brooke had no choice but to do the ultimate move. She kicked Shira in the bottom, causing the female saber to shout in pain. "OW!" Growling, Shira ran up to Brooke and placed the hippie sloth in her mouth.

"Where is she, girls?" an older muscular blue male sloth asked.

"She's over here, Daddy," Jane said.

The three sloths gasped when they looked to see that Brooke was in Shira's mouth as she was pretending to breathe her last breath of life. Cynthia groaned. "Really? The tiger just had to best us to the hippie sloth? What's with sabers and always eating meat?"

"Daddy, do you think she's still alive?"

"There's only one way to tell," the female sloths father said, "Sometimes a sloth starts to grow an odor by the time they're killed." The older male sloth walked over to Brooke and Shira as he examined the hippie sloth who was thought to be dead. Sniffing her, he found a pungent odor that was too difficult to handle. Even Shira could smell it and Brooke normally had the scent of roses and lavender. It was so bad, Cynthia and Jane's father had no choice but to see that Brooke was killed. "Sorry, girls. She's dead."

"Why is it that carnivores get all the fun?" Cynthia asked.

"We were hoping that you would roast her over the fire, Daddy," Jane said.

"Now, girls, you know that I'm not cruel," the father said.

Brooke smiled as she was happy that they were finally gone. "Oh, thank you, Shira darling. You are such a life saving blessing. I really do thank you for doing this." Brooke was Just about to remove herself from Shira's mouth, but the saber wouldn't let go. "Um, Shira, you can let go now." Shira still wouldn't budge, putting fear in Brooke's mind. "Ellie! Ellie!"

As if on cue, Ellie walked by. "Girls, I thought we were staying on the trail. Shira, spit Brooke out. You don't know where she's been."

Shira dropped Brooke on the ground, letting Brooke sigh in relief. "Oh, thank goodness. For a moment there, I really thought you were going to eat me."

"I don't eat vegetarian meat," Shira said while walking away.

"Excuse me, but I'm not made our of tofu. By the way, were you planning to eat me?"

After the whole morning fiasco ended, the three females continued their journey to take Cheril back to her human tribe.

* * *

 **OKAY, THIS CHAPTER SOUNDED A LOT MORE LIKE THE SCRIPT. MY APOLOGIES ABOUT THAT. DON'T WORRY. I'M SURE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EVEN BETTER.**

 **WELL, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Ride On

CHAPTER 6

RIDE ON

The journey continued on as the three female mammals were in their way to find Cheril's human tribe before they made it to Glacier Pass. Brooke was having a hard time keeping up with the other two as she was huffing and puffing while walking up a hill. She wasn't used to moving up steep hill's as she was begging the other two to stop so she could keep up.

"Do you two mind stopping so I can keep up?" Brooke asked, "Ellie? Brooke? Please let me keep up. Girls." Finally Ellie and Shira stopped to let Brooke catch up as she smiled at the two females. "Oh, thank you, darlings. You are so kind." Little did she know that she was sitting on a small geyser that was big enough to sit on. "Give me a moment to rest, girls."

Ellie sighed. "Three.. "

"Two..." Shira said.

"One!" Cheril exclaimed as Brooke was shot up in the air.

The female sloth was shot up into a tree, struggling to try and free herself as she got stuck in between some branches. She looked to see that Ellie and Shira were walking by. "A little help, girls?"

"Well, that was hilarious on the inside," Shira said.

Later on, it was Brooke's turn to carry Cheril. They were playing a poking game. It had turned out okay at first, but once it started getting rough, they weren't having as much fun as before. It them turned into an all out poking fight.

Ellie started getting annoyed. "Don't make one of us come back there."

"Cheril started it," Brooke said.

"No, Brooky started it," Cheril said.

"I don't care who started it," Shira growled, "I'll come back there and finish it myself."

Some time later, they had to cross a river that had iced over. Ellie and Shira were making no process in trying to get to the other side, but Brooke was having a blast. She even did a few tricks. "Oh, I am having the time of my life."

"Would you stop showing off and help us out here?" Shira asked, becoming frustrated as she slid all over the place.

Soon, Brooke grabbed Shira's paw and made it over to Ellie and grabbed her trunk. She slung them both to non-slippery ground. Brooke dusted off her paws. "There we go." Grabbing Cheril, Brooke started walking away, but not before turning back to Ellie and said, "By the way, Ellie dear, I'm afraid to tell you that you must start losing some weight." Ellie sighed as she knocked Brooke over the head and continued on.

Later on, Ellie was groaning as she was frustrated with Shira. "I can't believe we're lost."

"We're not lost," Shira said.

"Wouldn't it be better If we stopped and asked someone for direction?"

"We don't need directions. I'm a saber. Sabers are trackers. There's no need to ask where we are when I know where we're going."

"Let's ask her." Ellie pointed to where Scratte was as she was looking for a place to bury her acorn. "Excuse me, sweetheat. Do you know the way to Glacier Pass?"

At that moment, Scratte was trying to help as she was giving them body motions due to the fact that she couldn't speak.

"Oh, I love charades," Brooke said, "Let me guess. You're pretending to be an arrdvark." Scratte shook her head. "No?"

"Oh, I know," Ellie said, "You're a dodo bird?"

"An eagle?"

"A beaver?"

Scratte was trying to show them that she had seen sabers passing by, but Shira flicked the small squirrel away with her paws.

"Why did you do that?" Brooke asked.

"She was about to tell us something," Ellie said.

"She was wasting our time," Shira said, "Just forget the past and keep going."

The three mammals and Cheril made their way to where the humans were passing up the cliff. Shira knew that she couldn't let Ellie or Brooke know that the humans were going the same route and that they were getting closer. No matter what, she was still loyal to Sierra and had to think of something fast or else the plan would be ruined. Luckily, she spotted a cave right up the path. She ran up to the others.

"Hey, great news," Shira said, "I found a shortcut."

"Really?" Ellie asked, "Where is it?"

"It's just up the path. Follow me."

"Do you think we can trust her instincts on this shortcut business?" Brooke asked.

"Well, all we can do is find out," Ellie said, following Shira up the path. Once they got there, Ellie was not amused. "Seriously? Do you think I'm that stupid? I am not going through there."

"It's the only way we'll beat the humans to Glacier Pass," Shira said, "Who knows? By tomorrow, you'll be a free mammoth."

"Aw, but I enjoy having Cheril around," Brooke said playfully.

"Well, whether you want to or not, Shira found a shortcut, so we're taking it," Ellie said.

"Sorry, I choose to live." Brooke was about to walk away when Shira grabbed her tail. "Excuse me, Shira darling."

"I suggest you take the shortcut," Shira said, growling a bit.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Move, hippie sloth!" Shira's yell echoed throughout the entire cliff, causing an avalanche.

"Way to go, tiger!"

Everyone inside now!" Ellie shouted as Shira and Brooke followed the female mammoth inside the cave. Soon ice rocks fell and block the entrance, leaving the mammals with Cheril trapped inside. Above them were icicles that started shaking, but when the avalanche ended, the sharp icicles stopped moving. They all sighed in relief as Ellie said, "Okay, I vote shortcut." Just when she said that, there was a piece of the entrance that wasn't blocked off and suddenly another ice rock fell on top of it.

Meanwhile, the three females with Cheril on Ellie's back followed Shira through the ice cave. "Be careful, guys. It's easy to get lost in here."

"It sounds as though you've been here before," Brooke said.

"I haven't. Just try not to get distracted."

"No reason to worry about me." That's when Brooke gasped in amazement as she saw a strange looking fish in the ice. "Look at this fish. It looks so unique. Oh, and look at that dinosaur. I'm so lucky to actually see one. Oh, and from sloth fish to sloth form. The wonderful world of science right at our fingertips." Brooke gasped at what came next. A flying saucer. Something that was beyond what she's ever seen before. "Oh, my goodness!"

"Look at that giant bowl," Cheril said, having no idea what it really was.

"Brooke, keep up with us," Ellie said, "It's hard enough to keep track of one kid."

"Well, like Shira said, it's easy to get distracted in here," Brooke said, "Shira darling, would you like to know something?"

"No," Shira said.

"You don't even know what I'm about to ask you."

Unkown to them, Cheril had slid off of Ellie's back and was sliding on the ice. The three females didn't notice until after she had made it to a dead end and fell out of sight, but not before waving goodbye to the three mammals. "Bye, bye!" And down she went.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" the three females screamed in fright as they went after Cheril.

They all looked to see Cheril sliding away. Brooke was the first one to go after the young human girl as the other two followed behind. Ellie needed to catch up with Cheril in it's to make sure she didn't get hurt. Shira needed to catch her in order to make sure Cheril stayed alive.

On and on and on they slid, riding along on the ice as something happened. Twist and turns came along and all three ended up going different ways. Brooke was the only one that was close enough to Cheril. Ellie was sliding down a ramp one way while Shira went down a ramp the other way. All four mammals flew through the air in different directions. Even Scratte flew through the air, trying to catch her acorn she always kept losing.

Brooke stayed close Cheril as she was finally on the same slide as the young girl. Brooke was able to get close enough to finally grab little Cheril. "Gotcha!" Before she knew it, Brooke fell in a hole, letting Cheril continue sliding until she slid down and landed in a soft pile of snow.

Meanwhile, Brooke had fallen and landed on top of Shira, who glared at her. "Where did you come from?"

Brooke gasped, pointing straight. "Iceberg ahead!" They both screamed as they hit through the ice. They groaned in pain as Brooke was relieved to see Cheril. "Oh, Cheril, I'm so glad you're safe." Brooke looked to hear someone screaming as she noticed Ellie was sliding towards them. Brooke and Shira, with Cheril in the hippie sloth's arms, ran out of the way just in time. Ellie had crashed the party and caused snow to cover the entire cave.

Cheril giggled, but stopped when nobody else thought it was funny. Shira popped out of the snow. "Yes! Woo hoo! Who's up for round two?" They all stared at her as she giggled in mortification. "Uh, tell the kid to be more careful next time." Everyone sighed, glad the whole sliding fiasco is over.

* * *

 **I ALWAYS THOUGHT THIS PART OF THE MOVIE WAS HILARIOUS. THE NEXT CHAPTER I SHOULD WAR YOU ABOUT. IT WILL BE FILLED WITH LOTS OF EMOTION. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **WELL, SEE YOU FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Everything Will Be Okay

CHAPTER 7

EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY

Some time has passed by and the three mammals and Cheril had made it inside a cave filled with different kinds of paintings and drawings. They were amazed by what they saw. Various animals that were placed on the cave walls of history by the hands of humans. Brooke kept Cheril in her arms as they walked over to some drawings of mammoths.

"Oh, look, little Cheril," Brooke said, "Mammoths."

"Pretty," Cheril said, "Look at the little baby mammoth."

"Well, I'll be. This baby mammoth looks a lot like you, Ellie."

"You better be joking," Ellie said

"No, I'm not," Brooke said, "She looks a lot like you. So adorable. Aw, she's playing with her mother. Did you ever have a mother figure in your life, Ellie darling?"

Ellie sighed, looking away from Brooke as she stared sadly at the cave drawing of the baby mammoth and her mother. "There's something you don't know about me."

Shira scoffed. "I'm sure there's a lot of things we don't know about each other."

"That's not what I meant. There's a reason why I didn't want to leave Cheril out there all on her own after her mother handed her to us. I didn't want her to have to live the same way I did."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.

"I was only a baby mammoth when it happened," Ellie said, "It was a normal day. My mother and I were just happily playing like we usually did in the morning. When you're only a baby, you don't think anything can happen. Well, that day, humans came and my mother told me to run. The next time I saw her, she was...skinned. It was horrifying to look at." Ellie had tears pouring from her eyes. "I ran off. I was all alone. It felt horrible being on my own. I didn't belong anywhere. That's when I vowed that no soul should ever be left lonely."

Brooke was crying her eyes out. "Oh, Ellie dear, I had no idea. That's the saddest story I've ever heard. I have pity on you for living such a life."

"Don't cry, Brooky," Cheril said, gently patting the sloth, "Everything's going to be okay. I think I know something that might make you feel better."

"What, Cheril dear?" Brooke was wiping away her tears.

"Look over here. I found a picture of tigers." Cheril pointed to two sabers nuzzling each other. "See? This is the mommy saber and this is the baby saber. The baby saber almost looks like Shira and so does the mommy saber."

"So which is which?" Brooke asked.

"I think I can tell them apart," Ellie said, "Shira here wears a pearl earring. The mother here doesn't have an earring. There's only one other solution."

"Shira is the baby."

Shira sighed, keeping her eyes on the drawing of the mother saber and her cub. "You're right. It seems as though we have bumped into another mother daughter relationship."

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked.

"I was only a cub. I was born an only child. I had no father for he was killed before I was ever born. He was protecting my mother from humans. She gave birth to me near a cliff. That's where we lived. It was our home. We woke up at that cliff every morning. We played in the woods around the cliff, hunted for fish since we lived near the ocean, and every night, my mother sang me our special song that always lulled me to sleep. It was the best days of the beginning of my life. That was before humans took it all away from me. They killed her right in front of me. I was hiding so they wouldn't know where I was. Once they took her away, I was heartbroken." Tears formed in Shira's eyes. "That's why every night, I go out to find a cliff and sing to my mother wherever she is. It's just something I'm so used to and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Brooke started crying again. "Oh, what a sad story! It's so horrifying that the both of you suffered losing the one most special mammal in your lives. I just feel so much pity for the both of you."

"Brooke, please stop with the waterworks," Shira said, "You're gonna make me start crying."

"Honey, there is nothing wrong with shedding a few tears every now and then," Ellie said.

"Listen, Elaine, I don't know of you're aware of this, but if you haven't noticed, I am a saber. Seeing a saber cry is like watching a sloth eat tree bark."

Brooke gasped. "No! I wouldn't dream of eating tree bark."

"See what I mean?" Shira said, pointing to Brooke and trying to prove her point.

"Well, when you're ready for comfort, you know where to find me," Ellie said, "Come on, guys. Let's start making our way out of here."

"You know, I just now noticed that there are no cave drawings of sloths in here," Brooke said as she picked up Cheril and started following the others.

Some time later, they were close to their destination. This made Brooke smile and Cheril cheer. She was glad that they were about to see her father and the rest of her tribe again.

"Well, there it is," Shira said, "Half Peak."

"All we have to do is go through there and then make it to Glacier Pass," Ellie said happily, "I don't know what we would've done without you."

"I guess you would have no idea what to do."

"Did you hear that, Cheril darling?" Brooke said, "You're almost home."

"Hey, Brooke, so you mind if I ask you something?" Shira said.

"That depends whether or not you're trying to threaten me."

"No, it's about what happened this morning. I smelled something that was not pleasant. Please don't tell me that you have some kind of body odor."

"Oh, no, not at All, but there is something I must confess."

"What?"

Well, you see, I don't want you to get mad or anything, but I may have accidentally...broke wind."

"Oh, Brooke!"

"I'm sorry. I tried to hold it in, but since I needed to smell as though I was dead, that was the only solution. At least it was silent, though."

"That's disgusting!"

"Hey, at least it saved my life."

"Do you two mind arguing about it later?" Ellie said, "We need to concentrate on getting Brooke home."

"Fine," Shira said, but not before looking back at Brooke and saying, "We are not done discussing this matter."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," Brooke said, moving along.

Later on, as they were getting closer to Half Peak, Cheril had walked over to Ellie. "Ellie, the ground feels warm."

"I have to agree with you, Cheril," Brooke said, "My feet are starting to sweat."

"Don't try to get attention, Brooke," Shira said.

"We know you're only trying to do it because you just want me to carry you on my back," Ellie said.

"No, I'm serious," Brooke said, tiptoeing on her claws, "My feet are burning up. Ow! Ow! Ow!"

A rumble noise sounded, making the trio stop. Ellie looked at Shira. "Please tell me that was your stomach."

"Shush," Shira said.

"I'm sure it was just thunder," Brooke said. The tumbling noise sounded again, this time making the ground shake. "Or maybe it was just a small earthquake."

Soon the ground started cracking, causing a barrier to separate the females from Half Peak. They looked around when Shira noticed an ice bridge in front of them. "Guys! There's an ice bridge up ahead. Come on!"

Soon they made it to the bridge with Brooke being the first one to try and attempt running on it. "Come on, girls. Keep up with me."

Ellie gave the sloth a glare and shouted, "I would if you were moving!"

Shira pushed Brooke aside, seeing a gap in the bridge. It wasn't too far of a jump, so the saber jumped it. Brooke was amazed. "Oh, I wish I could jump like that."

"Wish granted." At that moment, Ellie slung Brooke to the other side, causing her to hit a wall in the process. Ellie looked to see that the jump wasn't too far. Taking one look at a fearful Cheril, She held the human girl right as she jumped. She landed on the other side farther than Shira, but accidentally made another gap in the bridge. Shira saw that the jumping distance was too far, but she had to get to the other side. She jumped, but didn't make it all the way as she was hanging onto the edge of the cliff. Ellie gasped as she handed Cheril to Brooke. "Hold Cheril!"

Ellie made her way over to where Shira was, but saw that she was too heavy to make it to the edge. That was a risk she was willing to take. So she wrapped her trunk around the female tiger and placed her safely in the ground before the iceberg she was standing on cracked and fell down into the lava.

"Ellie!" Brooke shouted as the last thing they heard was Ellie blowing from her trunk.

They all feared for the worst for Ellie as they looked to see that she maybe gone. Cheril buried her face in Brooke's chest as Shira was close to years, but trying her hardest not to cry. What would become of them now?

* * *

 **OKAY, SO THIS CHAPTER ONLY TURNED OUT EMOTIONAL IN THE BEGINNING. I LOVED THE PART IN THE MOVIE WHERE MANNY AND THR BABY HUG. IT'S JUST SO SWEET. I DECIDED TO MAKE ELLIE AND SHIRA HAVE THEM BOTH LOSE THEIR MOTHER BECAUSE I HAVE A FEELING THAT SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT WILL INVOLVE THESE THREE TO FINALLY BECOME FRIENDS. IT WILL DEFINITELY BECOME A TEARDRIPPER. I ALREADY HAVE A TISSUE WITH ME AS WE SPEAK.**

 **I ACTUALLY DO, BUT IT'S NOT FOR MY EYES. MY SINUSES HAVE CONE BACK AGAIN. I HAVE A FEELING THAT THE SEASONS ARE CHANGING INTO WINTER EARLY, BUT I'M NOT SURE HOW THAT IS BECAUSE MY STARE ISGOING THROUGH A DROUGHT. WE HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY RAIN IN A WHILE. WELL, JUST A FEW SPRINKLES EVERY NOW AND THEN, BUT NO HEAVY DOWNPOURS. WELL, HOPEFULLY WE'LL GET SOME RAIN. WE NEED IT.**

 **WELL, SEE YOU FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. WILL ELLIE BE OKAY OR NOT?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Becoming a Herd

CHAPTER 8

BECOMING A HERD

The remaining mammals thought for the worst for Ellie when they heard a mammoth sound. They looked to see an iceberg flying up in the air and crashing to the ground. Snow dust covered the entire place and once it cleared up, they saw Ellie lying on the ground, still breathing but her eyes were closed.

Brooke ran up to her. "Ellie, Ellie, Ellie! Are you alright, dear? Say something! Anything!" Ellie mumbled something, but the sloth couldn't understand her. "What was that? I can't hear you."

"You're standing on my trunk," Ellie said. Brooke looked down to see that her foot was on Ellie's trunk and removed it, letting the female mammoth breathe.

"Oh, you're okay! You're okay!"

Shira walked up to Ellie with a confused look on her face. "Why did you do that? You could've died trying to save me."

Ellie smiled at Shira. "That's what you do in a herd."

"You think of us as a herd?"

"I sure do."

" I don't like to admit this to you two, but we are the weirdest herd I've ever known," Brooke said.

"Well, they do say that honesty is always the best policy," Shira said, turning her attention towards Ellie, "Thanks, by the way."

"No need to thank me," Ellie said, "A herd always looks out for each other."

Shira smiled as she and Brooke helped Ellie up. "Well, We better keep going if we wanna get this kid home."

Soon the three females continued on with their journey, making their way to Half Peak. Little did they know that they were being watched by a saber up on the hill. She ran off back to her pack.

Sierra, who had just returned to the pack, looked to see that the pack was becoming anxious and impatient for Shira to return. Even Bailey was starting to go crazy. "Oh, I can't wait to get my hands on that mammoth!"

"Nobody touches the mammoth until I get that child," Sierra said.

"First, I'll separate the white meat from the dark meat, then I'll pick the juiciest pieces to eat first, then I'll-"

"Knock it off," Lindsey, a larger saber of the pack, shouted, "I'm already hungry, Bailey. Talking about meat is not helping."

"Save your energy," Sierra said, "Mammoths don't go down that easily. There's only one way to do it. We have to work together to take her down. First you have to place them in a corner. Make sure there's no way for it to retreat. Once you girls have taken her down, I'll go for her throat." Sierra evilly giggled as her eyes grew red as fire.

Meanwhile, the trio was traveling in a snowstorm, trying their best to keep going straight, but it was hard to do when the wind was blowing snow in their eyes.

"The wind's too strong to travel in!" Shira shouted.

Ellie looked at Cheril, who was warm in her trunk and was peacefully sleeping. She looked at the others and said, "Guys, we need to get Cheril out of this wind!" They all looked to see a cave and decided to go inside to wait out the storm. Ellie looked at Shira. "How much farther do we need to go?"

"Three more miles," Shira said.

"We'll get there by morning. I think it's best if we all get some rest." Ellie walked over to see Brooke drawing on the wall's with a small rock. "Brooke, what are you doing?"

"I'm adding sloths to the map," Brooke said, "Especially us hippie sloths. I want animals in the future to know that there were tree lovers in this world."

"If you want to make it more realistic and look like a hippie sloth, why don't you draw her meditating in a tree?"

"Good idea."

"Hey, why don't you make the hips a little bigger?" Shira said, "I always thought that Brooke looked a little plumped." Shira tooke the rock out of Brooke's paws and started making the hips look fat. "Perfect. It looks just like you."

"You have a heart of stone sometimes," Brooke said, "You know that, right?"

"Say whatever you want. I'm still gonna mention that you have big hips."

"Ha, ha, ha. I forgot how to laugh." Brooke snatched the rock out of Shira's paws and started scratching it up against the rock wall. She looked to see that some sparks came out of it and hit the twigs that were found inside the cave. Brooke had a look of excitement on her face. "I'm a genius!" She kissed the rock that made the warm fire happen.

Soon the three females were sitting around a warm, comfortable fire created by Brooke. Ellie smiled at the sloth. "Thanks for figuring out how to make a fire, Brooke. I will say that it was unexpected, but thank you for doing it."

"I would do anything for you all," Brooke said, "I suppose you will all have to refer to mean as Brooke, the Goddess of the Flames."

"Hey, Goddess of the Flames, your tail's on fire."

"What?" Brooke turned around and looked to see her tail smoking into flames. She started panicking and running around until Shira smacked her tail, causing the flame to go out. Brooke sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness. From now on, I'm going to call you Shira darling." Brooke placed a paw around Shira's shoulders.

"Do you know what they call me?" Shira said, "They call me goddess of touch me and your dead meat." Brooke gasped, but Shira chuckled. "Ah, I'm just kidding, Brooke. Don't take everything I say so literally."

"Would you guys keep it down?" Ellie said, "Cheril's sleeping."

Suddenly, Cheril started stirring in her sleep, whimpering and saying things like not to hurt her and all that. She woke up, sweat pouring down her face and she started to cry. "No, don't let them get me! Don't let them get me!"

"Cheril, sweetie, calm down," Brooke said, "What's the matter? Did you have a nightmare?"

"I did!" Cheril sobbed.

"What was it about, dear? Do you want to talk about it?"

"My daddy and I were in the woods and then these sabers started chasing us. My daddy told me to run, but then one of them started chasing me and I kept running until I came to the edge of a cliff and then the saber pounced on me and that's when I woke up. It was so scary."

"Honey, it was just a bad dream," Shira said, "There are no sabers that are out to get you. You know why?" Shira knew this would go against everything she was told to do, but at this point, she didn't care. "Because I will be here to protect you."

"You will?" Cheril asked, still crying.

"Of course I will. We all will. We're a herd." Shira placed her paw over her mouth. She couldn't believe that she had actually said herd, but she ended up smiling. "We are definitely a herd."

"Can you sing me a lullaby?"

Shira widened her eyes. "You want me to sing you a lullaby?" Cheril nodded as Shira looked at the little human girl. "Alright. I don't see why not. This is a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was a cub. It always used to put me to sleep at night." Shira looked outside, knowing that singing a song would keep her mother's memory alive. She took a deep breath as she began.

 _Hush now, my little one_

 _Your day is finally done_

 _The stars are blinking in the night sky_

 _Where all the shooting stars fly_

 _The birds are all nesting in the trees_

 _The fish are all slumbering in the seas_

 _We must rest for a new day_

 _In a place where we know is best to stay_

 _Don't you worry, my dear_

 _There is nothing to fear_

 _I will help you sleep thick and through_

 _Because I love you_

 _Sleep well and have happy dreams_

 _And let them all gleam_

 _Quiet will come forevermore_

 _Until morn._

Soon Cheril was asleep in Shira's arms. She handed the little girl back to Ellie, who placed Cheril in her trunk. Ellie smiled at Shira. "Thank you."

"Anytime. You know, Ellie, you're not such a bad mammal. You're okay."

"So are you, Shira."

Shira looked outside, seeing a cliff not too far away. "I'm gonna go outside and get some fresh air. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Go ahead, sweetie."

Shira smiled at Ellie as she walked outside to the cliff. Thoughts swirled around in her mind. She had a feeling that she was making a big mistake. Of course she was part of a pack, but she actually got to know Ellie and Brooke and started to feel as though they were her true friends. She sighed as she knew what she had to do. That's when she heard rustling in the bushes.

* * *

 **WELL, HERE IT IS. THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MY POPULAR ICE AGE STORY.**

 **YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE I WANT TO BE POPULAR? MY BRAND NEW NOVEL. NOW AVAILABLE ON EBOOKS FOR KINDLES AND NOOKS ONLY. THAT'S RIGHT. MY NOVEL IS FINALLY OUT. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TITLE, PLEASE PM ME AND I'LL BE GLAD TO TELL YOU.**

 **I SUPPOSE MOST OF YOU ALL KNOW THAT TODAY IS ELECTION DAY. HERE'S HOW I'M CELEBRATING. BRINGING YOU GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

 **WELL, SEE YOU GUYS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. I'm Your Only Chance

CHAPTER 9

I'M YOUR ONLY CHANCE

Shira looked to see that the bush behind her was rustling. She looked and snarled at whoever was over there. She was surprised to see who it was. Lucille and Bailey. They were looking at Shira with looks of hunger and impatience. Bailey was going out of her mind as usual as she ran up to Shira, Who was giving the crazy saber a look of bewilderment.

"What are you two doing here?" Shira asked.

"What do you think?" Bailey said, "We were sent here by Sierra. She wanted us to make sure that you weren't doing anything harsh or rash."

"What?"

"She's trying to tell you that Sierra is getting tired of waiting and that she wants the kid by tomorrow morning," Lucille said.

"Well, you guys better just go ahead and tell Sierra not to prepare for breakfast in the morning," Shira said, "I'm not putting that kid on some platter and serve you. If you want good, go find it for yourselves."

"We had a deal!" Bailey exclaimed.

"You can't turn your back on something that Sierra told you to do," Lucille said.

"Them go back and being her this message," Shira said, "The deal is off."

"I'm not believing anything you say."

"Them read my lips! Forget it!" Shira turned her back as she walked away.

Lucille pounced on Shira, growling at her. "If you don't get what Sierra wants, you will pay dearly."

"I don't have to do what you tell me to do anymore. I've decided to leave the pack after tonight. It's for the best."

"You don't have a choice but to do what the pack tells you to do. I'm afraid you have to bring that kid to us."

"Never."

Lucille looked at Shira with a weird look. "Well, it looks like you won't listen to me. I guess I'll just have to reason with you. Bailey!"

"What can I do for you?" Bailey asked.

"I want you to do whatever you want to Shira. She won't do what she's told, she can be destroyed."

"I'll do whatever you want."

Bailey was cackling like crazy as she moved closer to Shira. She drew her claws out and was about to strike at Shira before the striped female saber cried, "Wait!" Bailey put her claws down as she turned it over to Lucille. "Okay, I'll do it. I'll do whatever you want me to do. It's not like I have any other choice."

Lucille removed herself from off atop of Shira. "You promise?"

Shira sighed. "I promise."

"This better not be some kind of trick. If it is, I'll kill you myself."

"It's not. I'm not planning on tricking anybody."

"I hope not. I'll tell Sierra to have everyone to surround Half Peak. She may have already made a plan, but I'll tell her to keep her eyes on you."

"Oh, I really wanted to strike my claws at her," Bailey said.

"I'll be there first thing tomorrow morning with the kid and the mammoth," Shira said, "You can do whatever you want with the hippie sloth."

"Good girl," Lucille said, "We'll see you in the morning."

As Bailey and Lucille ran off, Shira walked back over to the edge of the cliff and looked up at the stars. "Mama, am I really doing the right thing? Should I just leave the pack and help the other two mammals take the kid back to her human tribe? I don't know what to do anymore. It would be been a lot better if I had just stayed with Daddy and the others." Shira sighed sadly as she walked back inside the cave where Ellie, Brooke and Cheril were sleeping in.

Ellie had Cheril wrapped up in her trunk and Brooke was sleeping sitting criss-crossed in front of the fire that she made. Shira sighed as she sadly looked at the small herd sleeping in front of her. She walked over to the small little isolated corner in the back of the cave and slept there. That's when a dream appeared inside her subconscious.

* * *

 _Shira was in a snowstorm that was filled with strong winds and snow blowing through the air. Shira couldn't see a thing. The wind caused her eyes to water up and she wasn't able to see a figure walking up towards her. Shira almost backed up in fear, but she stood her grounds and growled at the stranger._

 _"Who are you?" Shira asked angrily._

 _"You may not be able to see me, but I know you can recognize the sound of my voice," the figure said._

 _Shira gasped as she knew exactly who was speaking to her. "Mama?"_

 _"Yes, dear, it's me. I know what you're thinking. I am gone, but you're only dreaming. I've come to help you with what you should do."_

 _"I've been told what to do long enough, Mama. I'm not going back with the pack, but if I join the herd, I'll be killed. I should've never left Daddy and the others."_

 _"I know what you're thinking. You regret ever joining Sierra's pack. We all regret things, but sometimes we have to fight for what's right."_

 _"I don't know what else to do. It's not gonna be easy trying to get out of the pack. It won't even be easy to get this kid out of the mess she's in. I wish it was easy, though."_

 _"Shira, sometimes doing the right thing is never easy. I have faith that you can do this."_

 _"I've never been good debating with myself. What do you think I should do?"_

 _"Sweetie, I can't make that decision for you. Only you can. What do you think you should do? That's the question. All you have to do is answer it."_

 _Shira saw that her world was becoming dark. "Wait! Wait!"_

* * *

"Mama!" Shira shouted, jolting herself awake. She looked to see that everyone was not inside the cave. Shira sighed in relief. "It was only a dream. That's all it was. Only a dream."

Shira got up and walked outside to see Brooke, Ellie and Cheril over by the river. Brooke was making sure that the little girl was all nice and clean. "Goodness gracious, Cheril darling. Let's get all this dirt off of you. What's your father going to think when you go back to him covered in filth?"

Ellie looked to see Shira walking towards them. "Morning, Shira. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, I slept great," Shira said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Just a moment," Brooke said, "I'm almost finished. Let's clean a spot off here and a spot off there. Oh, you clean up nicely. What do you, Shira? So you think she looks a lot like me?"

Shira sighed. "I really don't think this is a good idea. Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"What are you talking about? We're doing the right thing, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but if we save her, she'll grow up to be a hunter. Do you know what she'll hunt?"

"I don't think that will ever happen. Besides, human females don't hunt. Maybe since we saved her, she'll tell her human tribe to spare our lives."

"Yeah, or maybe we can keep her. Then she'll grow fur and a long skinny neck and call you Mama." Shira started walking away.

"What is your problem?"

"Nothing. Let's go. I'm freezing my tail off."

Brooke walked up to Ellie. "Ellie dear, I have this strange feeling that there's something wrong with Shira."

"Well, we can deal with it later," Ellie said, "Come on. Let's get going."

The trio and Cheril started making their way towards Half Peak. Shira dropped where she was as she looked up. She saw Lucille and Bailey making their way to the den. She looked to see Sierra giving her a glare as she walked off with the others. Shira knew she had no choice. She had to tell them what was really going on.

"Shira, are you frozen back there or something?" Ellie asked.

Shira ran up to them. "Girls, Wait! Stop!"

"Shira, what is it?"

"Get down and follow me. I'm really, really sorry, but there's an ambush waiting for you at Half Peak."

"What?" Brooke asked.

"What do you mean ambush?" Ellie asked sternly.

"It was my job," Shira said, "I was supposed to get Cheril, but-"

"You brought us home for dinner."

"That's it," Brooke said, "You're out of the herd."

"Listen, I'm sorry," Shira apologize.

"No, you're not," Ellie said, pushing Shira up against a rock wall.

"Listen, I don't want to have to go back to them, either. Let me help you, please. You have to trust me."

"Trust you? Why in the world should we trust you."

Shira hesitated, but then her eyes welled up with tears. "Because I'm your only chance."

Ellie's eyes widened. She knew what Shira said was right, but would she really believe such a thing. Ellie sighed, knowing that there was no other choice. She put Shira down as she had a determined look on her face. "Okay, what's the plan?"

* * *

 **WOW! AMAZING. I JUST THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD PART OF THE MOVIE, TOO.**

 **WELL, THERE'S NOT MUCH TO SAY TODAY. SEE YOU GUYS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Sabers vs The Herd

CHAPTER 10

SABERS VS. THE HERD

The sabers on top of Half Peak were sitting there, waiting for Shira to return. When Sierra heard that Shira was planning on wanting to leave the pack at first, She became furious, but after Lucille and Bailey were able to put some sense into her, she cooled down her anger. Now she was standing there as the others were impatiently waiting for Shira to return. Hopefully, she would have the kid with her.

Soon, the striped female saber walked up to the pack. "Hello, ladies."

Sierra glared at Shira. "Well, well, well. Look who it is, girls. I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show up, Shira. After what Lucille and Bailey told me, I was starting to have doubts."

"Well, have doubts no more, my friend. In about two minutes tops, you and the others here will be sinking your teeth in revenge."

Sierra chuckled. "Excellent, Shira. Very nice. I suppose you think this revenge is more important than leaving this pack."

"What are you talking about? I was never planning on leaving the pack. I must have been talking crazy last night."

"I hope that's all it is."

Bailey gasped, making her way over to the cliff. "Look! Look! I see the sloth and she's got the kid. Can we go down there now? I'm starving."

"Keep your positions, girls," Sierra said, "Don't move until the mammoth gets here. She's the one that we need to surprise."

Shira looked to see that Bailey was starting to become crazy as she walked up to the insane saber. "I know that look, Bailey. You're hungry. You want to leave your position, disobey Sierra's command, and maul something, don't you?"

Bailey started whimpering like a kitten. "Maul! Maul! I wanna maul!"

"What are you waiting for? Go and get her."

Bailey started running off. "I gotta maul! I gotta maul!" Soon the others except Shira and Sierra started running off behind Bailey.

Sierra growled angrily. "No, I said for us to wait for the mammoth." She looked at Shira, but the only answer she could give was a shrug. Sierra groaned as she ran off.

Brooke looked to see the sabers coming after her. She tried running off, but the snow was just too deep. As the sabers were getting closer, Brooke brought out her ultimate weapon by bringing out a pair of skis as she slid away from the carnivorous creatures. She started doing whatever she could to keep them away. "I bet you're thirsty. Eat my snowballs." Brooke started throwing snowballs at the sabers, only making them mad. She began to do some tricks to escape faster. "Loop da loop. Side to side swish. Ice ramp jump. Wait! What?" Brooke looked ahead to see a ice ramp ahead as she went sliding up it and flying high in the sky. She dropped the bundle that was in her arms as she landed in the snow. Sierra and the others walked up to the bundle, only to see that it was a tiny snowman inside the blanket. Brooke laughed at the pack. "Sorry, dears. She got a little frostbite."

Sierra growled as she smacked the bundle full of snow to the side. "Get her!"

As they made their way to Brooke, they were in for a bang. "Surprise!" It was Ellie, who had a log in her truck and banged it against the sabers, who went flying off in the distance. Ellie looked to see Shira running up towards her. "Okay, what do we do now?"

"Follow me," Shira said, "We'll pick up Brooke and get out of here while we still can."

It wasn't long before Sierra came by. "Come on, Shira. Let's take this mammoth down."

Meanwhile, Brooke made her way over to a tree where she was able to find Cheril, who started giggling in delight. "That was amazing, Brooky. You are so awesome."

"Aww, I'm glad you think so," Brooke said.

"I gotta maul! I gotta maul! I gotta maul!" Bailey was running towards Brooke and Cheril. There was only one thought on her mind. Mauling somebody.

Brooke striked back as she judo flips Bailey to the ground, causing the saber to go over the cliff. Brooke laughed. "Survival of the fittest. I don't think so." She gave Cheril a high five. "We rock!"

Back over to where Ellie and Shira were, Sierra was closing in on the female mammoth, keeping her cornered up. "Don't worry, mammoth. It'll all be over soon. Besides, you won't even feel a thing." Shira couldn't take it anymore as she needed to do what was right. She stood in front of Ellie, surprising Sierra. "What are you doing?"

"Leave the mammoth alone," Shira growled.

Sierra shook her head. "I knew it all along, Shira. You are betraying us. How could you do this? After all this pack has done for you."

"You haven't done anything for me."

"You were lost and alone. You had nowhere else to go. No home. No family. You were still basically a cub. I found you and took you in. I have you shelter and a stomach full of food everyday. This is the thanks I get?"

"No. I didn't want any of this. I chose to leave my family and live my own life. This is not the life I wanted to live. If I could just go back in time, I would've never have left home in the first place."

"Why did you? What made you walk away from everything you once knew?"

Shira hesitated as she sighed. "The tragic death of my mother."

Sierra laughed. "Really? I never thought you had feelings. You know the old saying. Predators don't have feelings."

"Well, I do."

"I'm only gonna say this one time, Shira. Step away from the mammoth."

Shira stood in attack more as she uttered the word, "No."

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to take you down first." Sierra made the first move as she jumped on top of Shira.

Shira slung Sierra off her, slinging her towards a wall. Sierra ran up to the striped saber, her fangs ready to sink into her victim's neck, but Shira dodged the attack and stood in front of Ellie. She wasn't aware that Sierra was behind the female mammoth and had placed herself on her back.

"I got you right where I want you!" Sierra growled, raising her claws up to strike at Ellie.

"Get your paws off of my friend!" Shira shouted, jumping up high and pushing Sierra to the ground, "I will not let you lay a claw on her."

"You are a disgrace to this pack." Sierra sliced Shira in the arm and kicked her in the hip, sending her to the wall. Sierra hopped up and walked to her new saber enemy. "I regret ever doing anything nice for you. Now you will pay."

"Get away from her!" Ellie shouted, tying Sierra in her trunk and, with all the might that she had, smacked the evil saber against a rock wall. Sierra looked up to see icicles hanging from above her. They shook so violently that they ended up falling off and landing right on Sierra, ending her life for good. Ellie shielded her eyes and looked away. She didn't mean to kill Sierra, but she knew that as long as she was alive, She would bring torture to those that were not meant to be killed. She looked away from the dead saber as she smiled. "It's all over." She gasped when she saw Shira lying there, sore and weak. "Shira!"

Brooke had finally made her way up there. "We did it, Ellie! We stop them! In case you're wondering what happened to the others, they fell off a cliff." Brooke gasped as she saw the state Shira was in.

Shira looked up at her friends with a smile on her face. "We make a great team, huh?"

Ellie smiled. "We sure do."

"Here, let me check you out," Brooke said, handing Cheril to Ellie as she bent over towards Shira, "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"My arm's pretty cut up and my hip is sore," Shira said. Brooke checked Shira's arm. It wasn't bleeding too much, but it did need some patching up and a little bit of first aid. She looked at her hip and felt where it hurt the most. Shira hissed in pain. "Ow! Don't touch it."

"I'm sorry, Shira dear. I needed to see where it was bruised at. By the looks of your hip, it's only a sprain. I'll have to patch up your arm, though. Other than that, I can see that you're going to live."

"I'm so sorry I setter you guys up."

"We'll, you know me. As a hippie and a sloth, I'm too calm and last to hold a grudge."

Cheril removed herself from Ellie's trunk. "It's okay, Shira. You're gonna be okay. I know you'll be fine."

"It's okay, Cheril," Shira said, "You gotta stay strong. Even as a female, I know you have the potential to do whatever you think is best. I need you to help Brooke and Ellie."

"You're going to be okay, Shira," Brooke said, "I promise. Tell her, Ellie."

"Guys, I think it's best if you leave me behind. I know I'll live, but I need to rest. This is where my journey ends. If the humans get through the pass, you'll never catch up to them. It's for the best."

Ellie sighed. "I don't think it's best to leave you here alone. I'm sorry, but I left myself alone all these years. I'm not leaving you here by youself." Ellie wrapped Shira in her trunk and placed the female saber on her back. "You didn't have to do what you did, you know."

Shira rested her head on her arms. "That's what you do in a herd."

The three females and Cheril made their way to Glacier Pass before the humans got there first.

* * *

 **WELL, THE SABERS IN THE PACK ARE GONE. I HOPE SHIRA GETS WELL SOON. I HOPE THEY GET CHERIL BACK TO HER FATHER BEFORE THEY LOSE THEM AT GLACIER PASS.**

 **WELL, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. A Wonderful Friendship

EPILOGUE

A WONDERFUL FRIENDSHIP

Towards the way to Glacier Pass, the tribe of humans were making their way to a new village. The only way they could was to pass a thin bridge that would take them there. It was a place where no wild animals would ever trespass in their territory. There was one human that wasn't ready to go to the new village yet. Runar.

He stood there, looking to where the old village was. He placed his hand inside the bag that he carried with him and pulled out a necklace made of beads and carved wood. It was once his wife's necklance. He had found it on their way to Glacier Pass. Kiko had promises that one day she would give the necklace to their daughter, but since they were both gone, the jewelry was only known as a memory. Runar wanted to turn back and see if he could find the family he lost, but one of his warriors placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you don't want to admit this, my leader," the warrior said, "It's time to let them go. You must move on and live through what the future will bring."

Runar sighed, knowing that his warrior was right. "It will be hard to forget them, but I suppose I have no choice. As leader, I must move on for them."

As Runar took one last look, he slowly turned away, but before he took one step, he heard a voice. "Stop! Wait!" Runar turned around to see a mammoth, a ground sloth and a saber, who was riding on the mammoth's back. The female mammoth walked up to him. "We have something that belongs to you."

"Runar, get away from the mammoth," a warrior said, his spear in hand.

"Wait,' Runar said, "Put away your spears." The men did as they were told as Runar turned back around to face the female mammals. "What do you have that belongs to me?"

"This." Ellie reached over her back and placed something in her trunk. Coming off her back was Cheril, smiling happily. "I believe this little girl belongs to you."

Runar gasped. "Cheril!"

Cheril giggled as she was placed on the ground. "Daddy!" The little girl ran up to her father as he embraced her tightly. "I'm so glad to see you again. I missed you."

"I missed you, too. I'm so glad you're safe." Runar walked up to Ellie. "You have my gratitude. Thank you so much for returning my daughter to me. How can I ever repay you?"

"I don't expect anything in return," Ellie said, "My friends and I were happy to do what was right."

Runar removed the necklace from his bag. He placed it in Ellie's trunk. "If we ever see each other again, I'll know that you were the group that brought my daughter back to me by having this. I'll know that you have it."

Ellie smiled. "Thank you."

"Daddy, can I say goodbye?" Cheril asked.

Runar smiled at his daughter. "Yes, my daughter. You may."

Runar put his daughter down as Cheril walked up to Brooke, who picked her up with tears in her eyes. "Don't forget about us, Cheril darling. We love you." Brooke hugged her tightly.

Ellie placed Cheril in her trunk, embracing her and looking in her sweet little eyes. "We won't forget about you. You'll always be in our hearts."

Ellie placed Cheril on her back as Shira was resting and wanted to say goodbye. Shira smiled and hugged the young girl. "It's always great to remember the past. It'll bring you a better future. Never forget that."

"I love you, Shira," Cheril said.

"I love you, too, Cheril."

Ellie removed Cheril off her back and returned her to Runar. He smiled at them. "I will never forget any of you." At that moment, Runar walked away with the rest of the tribe as he had a smile on his face and his daughter in his arms. Cheril waved goodbye to them as she rested her head on her father's shoulder.

Brooke sniffed back her years as she waved goodbye to Cheril. "Goodbye, Cheril darling. Safe travels." Brooke looked at her friends. "Well, what should we do now?"

"I guess it's time to head south," Shira said.

"As long as we're together, what could go wrong?" Ellie said.

"Oh, we are going to have the best migration ever," Brooke said, "First, we'll patch Shira up and then I'll show you all my favorite places. I bet you girls will love the hot springs next to a beautiful waterfall, surrounded by an enchanting river."

"That sounds nice," Shira said.

"Oh, the Ice Age is really getting to me. You know what I think would be great. Global warming."

"Keep dreaming," Ellie said.

"No really," Brooke said.

So the three females were heading down south together as the friends they knew they were meant to become. Could life get any better than that?

Well, as long as Scratte was still chasing after her acorn, the adventures will never end.

 **Girls Just Want to Have Fun**

 **(Ellie)**

 **I come home in the morning light**

 **My mother says when you gonna live your life right**

 **Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones**

 **And girls they want to have fun**

 **Oh girls just want to have fun**

 **(Shira)**

 **The phone rings in the middle of the night**

 **My father yells what you gonna do with your life**

 **Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one**

 **But girls they want to have fun**

 **Oh girls just want to have**

 **(Shira and Ellie)**

 **That's all they really want**

 **Some fun**

 **When the working day is done**

 **Oh girls, they want to have fun**

 **Oh girls just want to have fun**

 **(Brooke)**

 **Some boys take a beautiful girl**

 **And hide her away from the rest of the world**

 **I want to be the one to walk in the sun**

 **Oh girls they want to have fun**

 **Oh girls just want to have**

 **(Brooke)**

 **That's all they really want**

 **Some fun**

 **When the working day is done**

 **Oh girls, they want to have fun**

 **Oh girls just want to have fun(Girls they wanna)**

 **(All)**

 **(Wanna have fun)**

 **(Girls wanna have)**

 **They just wanna, they just wanna**

 **(Girls, girls just wanna have fun)**

 **(Ellie) They just wanna, they just wanna have fun**

 **(Shira) Girls, girls just wanna have fun**

 **(Ellie and Brooke)They just wanna, they just wanna**

 **They just wanna, they just wanna**

 **(Brooke) (Girls, girls just wanna have fun)**

 **(All)**

 **Girls, girls just wanna have fun**

 **When the workin'**

 **When the workin' day is done**

 **Oh when the workin' day is done**

 **Oh girls, girls just wanna have fun**

 **They just wanna, they just wanna**

 **They just wanna, they just wanna**

 **Oh girls, girls just wanna have fun**

 **When the workin'**

 **(Shira) (They just wanna, they just wanna)**

 **When the workin' day is done**

 **(Brooke) (Girls, girls just wanna have fun)**

 **When the working day is done**

 **Oh girl, girls just wanna have fun**

 **(All)**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah**

* * *

 **NOTE: THE SONG DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. I BORROWED IT AND IT WAS WRITTEN AND SUNG BY A DIFFERENT ARTIST NAMED CYNDI LAUPER. JUST LETTING YOU KNOW.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT. THIS IS THE FIRST ICE AGE SWITCHEROO STORY THAT I EVER THOUGHT OF. ONE DOWN, FOUR MORE TO GO. I CANT WAIT TO CONTINUE ON WITH THIS SERIES.**

 **WELL, I HAVE MADE MY DECISION ON THE ICE AGE NEW LIFE SERIES THAT I PLAN TO WRITE(LOOK ON MY PROFILE FOR THE LIST OF STORIES I PLAN TO WRITE.) I HAVE DECIDED TO WAIT UNTIL AFTER CHRISTMAS. FOR NOW, I'M GOING TO WRITE YOU GUYS TWO ONE-SHOTS FOR THANKSGIVING AND CHRISTMAS. I FEEL BAD FOR NOT WRITING ANY HALLOWEEN FANFICTIONS THIS YEAR, BUT I PROMISE TO HAVE ONE UP FOR NEXT YEAR. I ALREADY WROTE THEM FOR MY NINJAGO STORIES. IT'S TIME FOR ICE AGE TO HAVE IT'S TURN. I HAVE A LOT OF STORIES TO WRITE, BUT I HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD. WELL, NOT REALLY, BUT I USUALLY DO.**

 **I WANTED TO FINISH THIS UP BECAUSE TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY AND I AM STILL GOING STRONG. ALSO, TWO DAYS AGO MARKED MY SECOND ANNIVERSARY ON FANFICTION. HOORAY! BEST DAY EVER!**

 **WELL, I'LL HAVE THE SECOND STORY UP SOON.**

 **THANKS TO ALL THE READERS AND REVIEWERS FOR LOVING THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I LOVE WRITING IT FOR YOU.**

 **AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **lovesgod12 OUT!**


End file.
